master and pet
by Kindred01
Summary: Jim is a werewolf and his mate so happen's to be a rising crime boss Oswald who happens to be a vampire.
The dusty blonde pulled back the door, the men in the warehouse looked up to see the sliding door come off its hinges. "Who called the cops?" One man said, he was in a suite and stood to the side flexing his fingers after he just repeatedly punched the small male bound to the chair. The blonde looked at the dark hair male tied to the chair, chains cutting into his skin leaning burn mark no doubt.

"Doesn't look like he's got any help." Another said "Or even stand up." They group of men chuckle, they watched one of their own sneak up behind the Detective as he leaned against the wall.

Pony tailed man pulled a switch blade out from his pock as he tried to creep up on Dusty blonde, but the moment he flicked out blade the Detective spun around and snarled baring his fangs at him. The knife fell to the ground as the owner of the knife lost his arm. The others in the warehouse froze as they watched their friend scream as he feel to the ground as hand warp around his head and started to push together crushing his skull. "FUCK! IS HE SUPED UP?" The pony tail tug fell to the found with a thud. He turned back around and looked up at the full moon that was beating down on him from the skylight. He could feel his skin itch and crawl making him groan as he gripped the wall.

"Finely!" The dark haired man said, from where he sat bound he turned his head and spat out blood from his mouth.

"You could have picked a better time to be kidnapped!" Jim snarled, as he open his eyes to show bright amber. The four other thugs that had kidnapped Oswald looked at each other with fearful stares as Jim double over. The vampire smiled weakly as the detective growled as he dropped to the ground and started to shift.

"Shit he's changing!" The smartly dressed thug said, as he moved away from Oswald who was still smiling as he smelt their fear. Jim let out an inhuman howl while his human skin spilt as fur started to come through, everything started to elongate his arms and legs his back and face, a large golden tail grew from his tail bone.

"FISH NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT WEREWOLVES!" A pink hair man said, as he pulled out a gun from his waist band and pointed it at the werewolf.

"Oh god!"

"Your god won't save you now." Oswald said as he watched the ripped clothes fall to the ground along with the detective's gun and badge fell to the floor with a clutter as the Werewolf rose up shaking himself all over before howling up at the moon light that shone into the warehouse.

The golden blonde wolf stood there breathing deeply taking the smell of the room, he melt his mate who was injured and it made him growled as he stalked towards Oswald. The injured vampire looked down at the amber eyes of his friend, lover and pet. Large claws sliced the binds freeing the smaller male from the sliver chains, the wolf then laid his head on to the vampire's lap and made a whine. The smaller vampire smiled down at Jim, as he reached out and ran his long pale fingers thought the golden wolf's fur. The wolf looked up at him tilting his head and nuzzled the hand "There's my good boy." The dark haired vampire cooed at the wolf. "You will make a good father my beautiful beast." There was a gun shot that miss both master and his pet "Oh I almost forgot, Love keep one alive I need to feed." He told him, as he let the wolf walk past him and head to the three thugs. Closing his eyes to rest as he listening to gun fire and screams along with his mate's wolfish snarls and the snapped of his teeth.

Once the sounds died down to only whimpers and growls did Oswald open his eyes and stood up on shaky legs. He turned around to see the blood covered warehouse, body parts were everywhere some parts were still twitching Oswald breathed in the smell of blood and shivered as he felt his teeth itch with his need to feed to heal. He turned and looked at the golden blonde wolf and saw that him had pinned a man to the ground. "Oh the pink haired one." He grinned showing his fangs.

"Call off your mutt!" The pink haired man snarled at him, the pale face vampire stood there before kneeling on the floor and looked at the wolf, a large gash was across his chest and it was oozing the vampire knew if the pink man didn't get medical help soon it will die but then again he wasn't planning on letting him live.

"Don't call Jim that." He purred to his mate "Jim is such a good boy." He told him, he felt his teeth itch as he let his fang grow "

"NO… STOP…. FISH WILL NOW WHAT YOU TWO DID?" The pink man yelled, as he tried to move away from the vampire's fangs,

"You think she cares what happens to you? People like you are a dime a dozen. To her you just meat." He smirked as he grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled it tight and then bite down on the man's throat.

Hours later…

Jim stood at the crime scene with his partner, he rubbed his eyes seeing the blood bath before him …shit…he thought. It was his crime scene he was at and he was too tired to be dealing with his own mess "I know this was you Jim." Harvey sighed as he picked up arm from box.

"They had kidnapped my mate and started to beat him." He mumbled

"It's bad enough that are a werewolf, which I might add we could handle. But did you have to be mated to the rise crime boss?" The older man said as he walked over to him pulling his gloves off as he looked at him.

"I have no answer for that." He told him as he rubbed his head.


End file.
